Oops!
by K.M
Summary: Ashchu Transformation fic. Warning! Reviews contain spoilers to the fic. Lily is still trying to perfect that spell that she once used on Ash, but she still hasn't quite gotten it right yet.


Oops!

by K.M.

9-23-2007

(updated some minor bits on 6-7-2008)

Pokémon created by Satoshi Tajiri

Copyright 1995 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./Game Freak Inc. 1995

Copyright 4 Kids Productions Inc. 2002

Trademarked by Nintendo

This story was originally written for nonprofit entertainment only, please don't sue me.

This story takes place in the "Diamond and Pearl" anime, so the story is best followed if you have at least some passing knowledge of that season, as well as the episode "Hocus Pokémon" from the "Master Quest" season.

* * *

In a lab we see a young professor looking down into a cage as he takes notes on his personal recorder:

"Professor Eros' journal entry: Experimental formula #37:"

"I think that I may have finally done it."

"I was fortunate enough to find two Pokémon this morning that showed very high levels of aggressiveness towards one another."

"I distributed Formula #37 to them in gaseous form and the results are proving to be very positive. The mutual animosity in the subjects ebbed fairly quickly while simultaneously increasing their libidos greatly."

"The female has since been completely receptive towards the male's attentions."

"It has now been 2 minutes 47 seconds since mating has begun, and the subjects are still continuing strongly."

"Thus far, all indications are highly positive. This formula should come in quite handy for the breeding centers. I look forward..."

knock knock

Hearing the knock at the door, the professor then turned off his recording.

"Yes? May I help you?" The professor said, after turning towards the door to see his visitor.

"Umm..., excuse me. My name is Dawn, someone told me that you may have found two Pikachu that I lost this morning. A male and a female one. One of them has spiky fur on its head, and the other..."

"Oh! Oh... uh... yes. Yes, I did find them this morning. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that they weren't wild Pikachu." The professor said nervously.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm just glad that I finally found them." Dawn replied with a great deal of relief.

"So, could I have them back, please?" Dawn asked.

"Um... they're a little busy at the moment." the professor replied with some embarrassment as he glanced back at a cage behind him.

Dawn blinked in confusion as she saw the professor glance behind himself. She then noticed a slight rattling sound coming from the table behind him.

Walking up to the table, Dawn carefully looked behind the professor, only to go completely pale at the sight that revealed itself to her.

"I've, uh, been developing a new aphrodisiac for the breeding centers. When I saw how hostile your Pokémon were towards one another, I, ahem, figured that they would be the perfect test subjects." The professor said weakly.

"Uhhh..." Dawn said incoherently as the two Pikachu continued their little get-together, while completely ignoring their surroundings.

"The, uh, effects will probably wear off in maybe 10 minutes or so. Perhaps you'd like to wait outside?" the professor then said.

Dawn nodded dumbly and slowly turned to leave the room.

An hour later.

Dawn was walking through the forest carrying a very angry looking female Pikachu, as a male Pikachu with a hat walked on the ground alongside of her.

"Uh, thanks for finding my hat, Dawn." Ash said from down below by Dawn's feet.

"No problem." Dawn replied, still clearly rattled by the situation.

"Lily wanted to thank you again for letting her try out that spell on you once more, Ash." Dawn said.

Dawn then turned her attention towards the Pikachu that she was carrying.

"And, uh, she wanted to apologize to you once again for accidentally getting you caught in the spell. She, uh, hasn't quite gotten the spell right yet." Dawn said to the angry looking Pikachu that she was holding.

"Obviously! Can she change us back or not?" the seriously annoyed Pikachu asked.

"We're, uh, gonna have to tell her about what happened," Dawn began, "just in case it affects anything. I mean, professor Eros did say that you..."

"I heard him!" the angry Pikachu snapped as it cut Dawn off. It then looked darkly down at Ash, causing him to cringe.

"R-right. Well, we're almost back at camp." Dawn finished nervously.

After finally returning to camp, Lily, Brock and Pikachu showed great relief at the two missing Pikachu having been found.

It took some time, due largely to the embarrassment that Dawn was feeling at telling the tale, but Dawn finally managed to let the others know about what had happened and asked Lily how it affected things, if it all.

"Well," Lily began with much embarrassment, "You should still change back on your own once the spell wears off Ash."

"And what about ME?!" The angry Pikachu in Dawn's arms yelled.

Dawn was still reluctant to put the ornery Pikachu down as she feared what it might do to Ash given half the chance.

"Well," Lily began timidly, "You should also change back once the spell wears off. But because of your, uh, condition, the spell probably won't wear off until after you've laid your egg, Paul."

Paul gave a murderous glare down at Ash.

"Ketchum! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Paul screamed as she began struggling wildly in Dawn's arms in a desperate attempt to break free in order to get at Ash.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said quickly and nervously, "how about a race through the forest?"

"Pika." Pikachu replied in agreement, also anxious to get his friend away from there at the moment.

With that, Ash and Pikachu dashed off into the forest to give the mother of Ash's child a little time to cool off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Paul screamed again from within Dawn's arms.

Okay, this may take more than a little time :)

Author's Notes:

Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome, so please do review :)

I originally asked for reviewers not to include Paul's name in their reviews, as I felt that it could spoil the story for anyone who might check out the reviews first (some people do that).

But I noticed another fic summary that warned of spoilers in the reviews, so I changed the summary to include such a warning (too bad that I didn't think of that in the first place).

A picture on Edmol's site sparked the idea for this fic:

tinyurl dot com slash 2m3xv4


End file.
